Shout It
by Carebear22xox
Summary: Two-shot about when Lily goes to one of Oliver's concerts. What will happen?


I stood staring at my closet, trying to do the impossible task of picking out what I was going to wear tonight. You see, Oliver had a gig tonight and like always I was going with him to support him. I would be standing backstage like normal, rooting for him. Well I guess I don't always support him from backstage, I mean sometimes I would lie and tell him I couldn't make it, but had already bought a ticket and show up in the crowd to surprise him. I didn't bother me to be always supporting him and going to all his concerts. I mean I am his girlfriend and I should support him in everything he does. I mean I'd also complain to Oliver sometimes, but I really loved it. I loved his voice and the way he looked when he was on stage. My boy looked damn sexy when he was performing. Not that I had ever really told him because that would make him go all smug and he'd rant about how's a total Greek God. I mean I do think that he's a Greek God, especially with the new muscles that seemed to have pop up out of nowhere on his body. The new bad boy haircut and sexy wardrobe helped too. I'm sure that one day I'll slip up and accidentally tell him. Pssh, Oliver thinks I'm so innocent, if he knew all the thoughts I have about him, well… anyway. I had finally decided on some cute dark skinny jeans, a deep purple tank top and a cute cropped blazer, paired with some little wedges. I left my hair slightly wavy and put on the long locket necklace Oliver gave me for our 100 day anniversary that he forgot. The necklace was an apology gift and I loved it. Finally I was finished getting ready after a few touch ups to my make up. I went downstairs to find Oliver at my door, just about to knock. When he saw me, he smiled. I ran to the door to let him in. As soon as I opened the door I jumped into his arms, he easily caught me. Those new muscles really paid off sometimes.

"Hey Lils" he spoke into my hair.

"Hi Ollie" I smiled brightly even though he couldn't see me, as I spoke into his shoulder.

"Miss me?" he laughed as he gently put me down. I just scowled at him for making fun of me, which caused him to laugh again. Even though I was slightly annoyed with him, I still hung on to his shoulders and he let his hands gently rest on my hips.

"You're mean, Ollie" I pouted at him.

"I'm sorry Lily. Will a kiss make it better?" he asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Maybe, but only if it's a really good one." I joked

"I'll try" he rolled his eyes and leaned in to press his lips to mine lightly. My whole body tingled, like it always did with the slightest touch of Oliver's lips. I think he was just planning on kissing me chastely, to make sure I didn't stay 'mad' at him. But I wasn't having that. I moved my lips against his slightly and he immediately responded, I deepened the kiss by tilting me head and pushing my tongue into his mouth slowly. Again he instantly responded by parting his lips and pulling me closer. The kiss was mind blowing but sadly we had to eventually stop. I pulled away first to see Oliver with his eyes still closed. He rested his forehead on mine before finally opening his eyes.

"Mhm, I love you Lily." I smiled, he's been saying this for months, but it still thrills me every time he says it.

"I love you too Oliver" he pressed his lips to mine again quickly before pushing his forehead off mine.

"You ready to go?"

"Yup, you nervous?" I ask him this every time.

"Yeah a little" he smiled weakly.

"Don't be, I'll be right there."

"I know and it means so much to me that you are." He smiled warmly at me and pulled away so that we were just holding hands. Now that he wasn't so close to me I could inspect his outfit. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a tight white graphic t-shirt and a fitted red sweater. Damn, he looked hot. I guess he caught me staring at him.

"Admiring the Greek God are you, Lily?" he smirked.

"What Greek God? I don't see any?" I retorted.

"Jeez that was harsh Lils." He said pretending to be deeply hurt. I just rolled my eyes.

"Let's go Oliver You have a show to get to." I start to pull him out of the house. Once we got to my driveway he stops me. I turned around to look at him confused.

"You look beautiful tonight Lily." He looked at me sincerely.

"Aw you're so cute sometimes Ollie." I cooed. He just smiled and we kept walking and got into his car. 10 minutes later we arrived at his venue. We were greeted by his band mates when we got backstage.

"5 minutes til show time Oliver." His drummer Andrew shouted to him.

"Okay" he turned to me and kissed my forehead. "I love you Lily." He ran his hand up and down my right arm.

"I love you Oliver. Now go get him babe." He just smiled and rolled his eyes. He gave me one last kiss and hug before running on stage. I could hear tons of fans screaming once he got to center stage.

"Hey you guys! How's everybody doing tonight?" they just screamed louder. I could hear Oliver laugh.

"Alright so tonight I'm going to debut a new song I wrote. Hope you guys like it." He sounded nervous. But since when did Oliver have a new song? Then the music started.

"She is so innocent, when she speaks I listen." Oliver started. I could tell he was gripping the microphone tightly.

"She is my angel, sent from up above, ah-ove, ah-ove, ah-ove. She is my fire and my only one desire." I could see him start to smile slightly.

"She's in the front row. Yeah, she comes to every show, uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh." By now he was full on smiling.

"And I want you to know! Shout shout shout it. From the roof top let it out. Shout shout shout it. Till the world can hear it now." Now he was right in front and moving his arm up and down in the air.* He kept on, dancing around stage.

"She's blonde, she's sweet. Her eyes are green.** Take my hand, follow my lead. I know just where she'll be, row sixteen section three. She's cool, she's hot, she's all I need. Means a lot, everything to me." Wait is this song about me? It sounds conceded, but did Oliver seriously write a song about me?"

"When she walks, I'm begging please. Hold my hand so they can see, that she's with me!" he belted out the last lyric. The crowd screamed.

"Gald to see you liked it. I wrote it about my favourite person in the entire world. She truly means everything to me. Anyway, I'll see you guys in a few minutes." With that he walked off stage. He looked at me nervously as he approached me. I could tell he was about to say something, but I didn't let him. Instead I jumped into his arms. He twirled me around a little.

"Did you like the song?" he asked. I loosened my arms from his neck and he put me down. I looked into his eyes

"I love it and I love that you wrote it about me." I didn't realize I was crying until I felt Oliver brush a tear away with his thumb. I instantly pulled him closer and attacked him with my lips. He crashed me to his body. We didn't pull apart until a voice interrupted us.

"Come on Oliver it's time to get back on stage."

"Alright" he looked back down at me and smiled sadly.

"I know you're going to say that you wish you didn't have to go, but you do. And don't worry we will continue this later. I promise." I smiled.

"I'll be looking forward to it." With that he kissed me one more time and took off on stage. I made myself comfortable on a couch sitting backstage that I was still able to

watch Oliver from. I was still on the high that he wrote a song about me and just performed in front of all those people. Plus that kiss helped too. He was definitely getting rewarded for both later…

*Just try and picture his dance moves in the chorus of Shout It in the music video.

** I think the lyrics might be "She's fun, she's sweet" but I heard blonde and it fits better with them anyway. And I know she has blue eyes but everything else went pretty well.

**AN :** This is just the beginning and if you like this story and you want to read the end. I would really like to have 5 reviews please ;) Thank you sooo much.


End file.
